


Green Eyes

by msgenx



Series: Yoonmin is Real [2]
Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angry Sex, BTS members are mentioned, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Jung Hoseok I J-Hope is mentioned, Kim Namjoon I RM is mentioned, Kim Seok Jin I Jin appears briefly, Kim Taehyung I V is mentioned, M/M, Mention of Ass Eating, Mention of sex, Min Yoongi I Suga Is Angry, Park Jimin is Thirsty, Park Jimin is turned on, Sungwoon is mentioned, Yoongi is angry, Zhou Mi is mentioned, jungkook is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenx/pseuds/msgenx
Summary: BTS attend an industry event.Yoongi is jealous and angry when Jimin insists that they sit together, but spends the whole time talking to his friend, Ha Sungwoon of Wanna One.





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The event I am referring to, at which Jimin spends a long time whispering to Wanna One's Ha Sungwoon, was the Melon Music Awards 2017. However, I am imagining it happened in 2019 (at some other variety programme or award show) as I want this story to be in the same 'BTS AU' as my story 'What a Relief'. 
> 
> In 'What a Relief', Yoongi and Jimin finally became lovers on the day after the shooting of the music video for their comeback single 'Boy With Love'. 
> 
> This little story, 'Green Eyes', takes place two months into the relationship.

‘What the fuck is going on between you and Sungwoon?’

Yoongi’s voice was a low growl. He was speaking so quietly that only Jimin who was walking by his side could hear him. Jin, a few paces ahead glanced back at the two of them, but looked away again. It wasn’t that the oldest member of BTS had heard what Yoongi had said, but, frankly, the tension between the rapper and the dancer was so taut that you’d have had to be dead not to feel it.

Climbing the stairs to the walkup apartment that housed the group’s dorm, everyone was quiet and on edge because Yoongi’s anger was intensely obvious. His facial expression was stony, his arms crossed over his chest, his hands in fists. The moment Namjoon swung open the front door, Yoongi brushed past everyone else and strode into the apartment. Presently, the others, glancing nervously at one another, heard his bedroom door slam.

***

‘Yoongi hyung?’

Jimin opened Yoongi’s door a crack, just enough to peek in.

‘Hey, can I come in?’

‘Who asked you to open my door?’ came Yoongi’s voice.

‘You should have locked it if you didn’t want me to open it,’ said Jimin, rolling his eyes. He pushed the door open a few more inches and looked round it to see his boyfriend sitting at the edge of his bed. Yoongi, fresh from the shower, hair damp and messy, was clad in pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt.

‘Can I come in?’ repeated Jimin.

‘Why didn’t you answer my question earlier?’

‘What question?’

‘I asked you what the fuck is going on between you and Sungwoon?’

Jimin opened the door fully, but didn’t move from his position just outside the room. ‘Oh that!’ He sighed. ‘Nothing is going on. I didn’t know how to answer you, hyung. I don’t know why you’re angry with me, hyung.’

‘Do you want to come in or not?’

‘Err … sure, but only if you don’t mind—’

‘Just shut the fuck up and come in.’

‘Rude!’ Jimin frowned and came into the room, but didn’t close the door. He pouted slightly. ‘Are you still angry at me?’

‘Why shouldn’t I be? You asked me to sit by you tonight and then spent the entire time talking to SungfuckinWoon — there’s no reason for me to be angry, right, Jimin?’

‘Oh!’ Jimin looked genuinely taken aback. ‘But, hyung, you know Woonie and I are old friends.’

‘Whatever.’

‘I hadn’t seen him for ages, that’s why we were talking so much. I still liked sitting next to you.’

‘Hah, you could have fooled me!’

Jimin’s fingers twisted the hem of his sweatshirt, a frown creasing his brow. ‘Hyung, there’s nothing going on between Sungwoon and me. I swear.’

Yoongi said nothing. He got up wearily. ‘Just fucking close the door and come to bed.’

‘You—you still want me to sleep with you? Even though you’re angry with me?’

‘No, Jimin,’ said Yoongi. ‘I don’t want you to _sleep_ with me. I want you to come to bed because I’m going to fuck Sungwoon out of your head.’

Jimin’s mouth went dry as he felt his cock twitch in his sweats. _Sungwoon isn’t in my head, you fool, but I still want you to fuck me._ ‘So we’re going to have angry sex? I don’t know if that’s a good idea,’ he said, except … he knew that it was a great idea. Angry sex was actually quite a thing with Jimin and Yoongi, and, from experience, angry sex translated into mind-blowing, knee-trembling, forget-your-own name sex.

See, the ‘problem’ with Jimin and Yoongi was jealousy — they just got too damned jealous. Both of them were equally guilty of this, and it wasn’t even that they didn’t trust each other. Jimin knew that Yoongi would never cheat on him — he just couldn’t imagine the taciturn rapper being anything but absolutely faithful. Yoongi adored him, and Jimin could feel it in a myriad of different ways, large and small. As for Jimin, he really had no eyes for anyone but hyung whom he thought was the most adorable, sexiest, handsomest man he had ever, plus kind, generous, smart and talented to boot. However, their love for each other didn’t blind them to each other’s faults. Yoongi was low-key irritated by how Jimin loved to be the centre of attention, often deliberately behaving in certain ways just to get noticed. He also disapproved of Jimin’s bratty behaviour and tendency to sulk and throw mini tantrums when he didn’t get his way.

Yoongi often delivered long lectures to Jimin, advising him to grow up and be less petty. He had actually done so from the start of their friendship, but since becoming a couple, Yoongi’s advice on this topic was usually met with his boyfriend pouting and sticking his tongue out. After all, Jimin would reason, he only threw tantrums with Yoongi and wasn’t he allowed to do that with his hyung? Surely, they were no worse than Yoongi grumpy morning behaviour, which, mind you, not just Jimin had to endure! As for Yoongi’s mood swings … Jimin found hyung’s occasional bouts of melancholy extremely stressful. When these episodes struck, Yoongi would often avoid everyone, including Jimin, locking himself up in his studio for days and worrying the hell out of his group members. Jimin also found Yoongi’s brutal honesty hard to take. Strangely, it wasn’t so bad when the truth was directed at Jimin himself. After all, Jimin usually found hyung’s straight talking insightful and contructive (hyung should just make an exception when Jimin pouted and stamped his feet with him — it was his right as a cute boyfriend). However, Jimin would cringe when Yoongi spoke home truths about their fellow BTS members to the members’ faces. Yoongi had made Taehyung cry more than once, and Kook had challenged him to a fist fight just the other day.

Anyway, the point was that although they had been lovers for just a couple of months, they’d been close friends for years and they knew each other well, and loved one another deeply, warts and all. The jealousy was a wart that they had in common and for both Yoongi and Jimin, there was no predicting when and why it would hit. For example, Jimin would be fine with Yoongi going to the DJ and idol Zhou Mi’s apartment in the middle of the night and staying all night talking to his friend. But once, when they bumped into Mi in the city, and Yoongi invited his friend to have dinner with them, Jimin refused to speak to Yoongi for two days after that. Same with what had happened that night. This wasn’t the first time, Jimin had low-key neglected Yoongi to chat with a friend he rarely saw and so, the rapper getting mad at him for catching up with Sungwoon was kinda unexpected.

Still …

Jimin pushed the bedroom door shut, but when he was about to turn the lock, Yoongi said, ‘Nope. Don’t lock it.’

‘Huh—why? Anyone—’

‘Might walk in? Probably not, it’s late. But the possibility of that happening — of Seok or Joon barging in and seeing me eat out your ass is exciting. Isn’t it?’

All this was said in a totally deadpan way that, somehow, made it even more exciting and sexy to Jimin.

‘Well?’ continued Yoongi. ‘What are you waiting for? Take your clothes off, Jimin … then lie down and spread your legs.’

TBC ...

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped there because I have doubts about my ability to write smut. But I don't know ... should I write another short fic about what happens after Yoongi tells Jimin to lie down? If you want to read it, please tell me in comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading this. Please leave kudos and comments if you have time <3


End file.
